Question: Find the $x$-intercept point of the line $3x+5y=20$. Provide your answer as an ordered pair.  Express the $x$ and $y$ coordinates as common fractions as needed.
Letting $y=0$ in $3x+5y=20$ gives $3x=20$, so the $x$-coordinate of the $x$-intercept is $20/3$.  So, the $x$-intercept is $\boxed{\left(\frac{20}{3},0\right)}$.